


The wicked winja part 3.

by Raveniscool01



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: The finale to the wicked winja,Enid vs elodie.





	The wicked winja part 3.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the finale to the wicked winja.

It had been three whole days since Enid killed her former best freinds mom,carol, and her girlfriend red action the one she regreted doing the most, she missed her, but nothing could bring her back, now she had to live with it, like all the rest. She tried to lay low and stay at home  
Because of the fact that point had finally started an investigation on the missing people around the plaza.

And she knew that it was only a matter of time before they suspected her, so she had to be ready for whatever happened next.

But elsewhere point was holding a meeting on how to deal with the disappearinces around the bodega with the unknown hero they had chosen to solve the case. Okay five people have went missing around the bodega in a span of about three weeks, and we're expecting the worse. 

Sadly two of them are former point members, elbow,and silver spark. Aka carol and gar. The others include Carol's son ko, an alien named radeclease, and a former hue trooper named red action. 

We want you to figure where they are or what has happened to them, you can start your search at the bodega no one has investigated there yet. Do you understand the task that you have been given. 

Understood, elodie is on the case, the British blonde said with excitement in her voice. Clearly not knowing what she was getting herself into. As she walked out of the board room she yelled to her Butler, Jeffrey fire up the limo tank, we're going to Lakewood plaza turbo. She yelled.

During the ride to the plaza, elodie couldn't help but think about her ex best freind enid, she worked there and she hoped that she was okay while all this was going on. But just then her thoughts were interrupted by her Butler. Ms. Elodie we have arrived at the bodega.

Oh thank you Jeffrey, sit here and wait while I investigate. the young girl eagerly said. And as she walked into the store it looked normal, it was filled with crappy junk that elodie wouldn't be caught dead buying, but the usually full of life bodega was dead empty. No one was there.

It looks pretty normal in here. Elodie thought to herself. Hm, I better go check the security cameras, maybe they'll have something on them. So she walked into the camera room and sat down and started to comb through all of the footage.

As she started to search through tons of seemingly normal footage, she quickly stopped as she saw a really angry Enid checking out a line of customers all the way to the door. She looked so angry.

So she fast forwarded slower to see what else happened that day, then she quickly stopped again, it seemed that rad ran into Enid and spilled drink all over her. I would of killed him for that elodie thought to herself. Poor Enid was enraged at this point.

Elodie forwarded the footage a bit farther, until she came upon a part of the day when they were all unloading a truck of more junk, so she watched, and what she saw next mortified her beyond belief.

 

It appeared that rad was making fun of Enid about the way her shirt looked that he ruined. But after that, what happened next was unbelievable, in the video Enid snapped and killed rad by having shadow hands rip him to pieces and she dumped him into a dark void, and then she hugged and pushed KO into the void, elodie couldn't believe this, her best friend had went crazy. 

But... They were her freinds elodie thought, this was crazy. She didn't want to believe this was her old friend, but she knew better, so she went even further into the video. And the next part she stopped on gave her even more proof that the person responsible for all this was Enid.

As she watched Enid summon two pythons to choke the life out of gar. Seeing her freind do these things brought tears to elodies eyes, and confusion what does she do next, turn her In to point or try to talk to her and see what she was thinking.

So she got up and slowly walked out of the bodega weighing her options, turn her in, or talk, what to do she wondered. And soon she was back to the limo tank where Jeffrey was waiting on her, did you find anything ms.elodie, he asked curiously. Shut up Jeffrey, she said sobbing. Oh...okay then where to next mam, he asked politely.

Take me back to point Jeffrey I need to be alone, she said as she wiped tears from her eyes, but what about the case madam, I didn't find anything, now let's go Jeffrey!!! Elodie yelled. Yes mam, and as she arrived back to point she didn't say anything about what she had found at the plaza to any of her higher ups of friends.

She just kept what she was going to do next to herself. Meanwhile, Enid was just sitting on the edge of her bed painting her toenails, a pretty purple color. But just as she was about finished her phone lit up with a text from an unknown number. And when she looked at what it said she felt a wave of fear come over her, she couldn't believe this.

It read, I know what you did to your friends.Enid was freaking out, who could've figured it out, it couldn't have been point she thought to herself, they just would've came to her house and arrested her on the spot if it were them, so who else could it be she wondered.

So she decided to go along with it, and she texted them back, who are you. And then mere seconds later the unknown person replied, someone you use to know, naturally with all that was going on Enid couldn't even begin to guess whom it was. 

So she replied, just tell me who you are right now coward!!! Very angrily. And then she received one more message before the stranger went dark, if you want to know then meet in the parking lot of the bodega tonight at midnight. You come alone, I come alone. 

So Enid sat in her bed, rocked to her core by all of this, what to do she wondered, someone knew what she had done, or at least said they did, was it a set up by point she wondered, would it be a trap, or would the person honor what they said and come alone. 

So she tried to make her decision while her toenails dried, go to the bodega and confront this person, or stay home and do nothing, but could she take the chance of someone knowing what she had done. But at the same time what if it was a trap and she was captured by point.

So the minutes passed as they do, and she had finally made her decision, she jumped out of her bed and got her gear ready, she decided that if someone really knew what she had done she couldn't let them keep on living. And if it was a trap then she would just take down as many as she could before they got her.

So she grabbed her kunai set and her broom and waited until midnight to fly over there and confront this person. But before she did, she decided that just in case she didn't make it back she was going to say goodbye to her family, but she had to do it in a way were they wouldn't suspect anything out of the ordinary going on with her. 

So she walked out of her room, and then down the long creepy hallway to her little brothers Boris and ickys room. She then slowly opened their door as not to wake them, and she tip toed in and fixed their covers, and then gave them both kisses on the forehead and walked out slowly pulling the door closed behind her.

Next she walked down their long and twisty staircase, and into the living room to see her dad sitting on their couch watching TV, so she walked up and sat down next to him, hey dad watcha watchin, oh hey hun shouldn't you be in bed, oh um I'm not tired, she began watching TV with her dad. 

And a few minutes later as the show they were watching cut to commercial she leaned over to her dad and gave him a big hug, I don't say this much dad, but, I love you, Bernard looked over at his daughter surprised by her affection towards him, what, I... I love you to Enid, you and your brothers are my reason for living. 

Enid smiled at her father and then got up and walked into the kitchen were her mom was finishing up cleaning the dishes, hey mom, she said with a smile, need some help, wilamena looked at her with just as much surprise as her dad did, oh of course you can help honey.

And as she began drying the dishes for her mom she looked over at her and said, you know I've been thinking about how I don't tell you and dad how much I love you enough. Oh that's okay honey wilamena said, we know you love us, and then Enid latched onto her mother for a big hug, I really do love you guy's she said with tears in her eyes.

Enid is everything okay, wilamena asked, yeah mom everything's fine, I'm...just tired, um I better get to bed. Enid said with a fake yawn. Okay honey goodnight her mother said With a smile. And then Enid started to cry as she made her way back up the stairs and back into her room.

It was now midnight at this point and it was time for Enid to go and face her unknown enemy, and as she got what she was taking with her and moved toward her window to leave, to ghostly figures appeared, and where do you think your going ms.winja, oh hey spanky and crud, where are you going Missy, they asked. 

Out, she replied, and as she walked through them and opened the window and began to crawl out of it, she looked back at her ghostly friends and said, later I'll miss you guy's, while she was holding up a peace sign. The ghost watched her as she made her way down the drive way and looked back at her house one last time, and waved. 

And As she walked into the road she threw her witch broom up into the air and jumped onto it flying off into the night. And at the same time elsewhere elodie was cranking up her limo tank and driving herself to the plaza to meet Enid. 

And as Enid landed in the plaza she was searching for her opponent if there even was one she thought to herself, But just then a familiar looking limo tank pulled up in front of enid, and when the door of the tank opened and the person inside stepped out, Enid could've died when she saw who it was. 

Elodie, what...you have to be kidding me. Enid yelled. But instead of standing strong elodies eyes were filled with tears, Enid how could you do that to people who cared about you, the young blonde yelled. Enid froze, how did you find out she asked. Then, as elodie wiped the tears from her face, she explained. Point put me on the case and I came here and watched the camera footage of you killing them, how could you, she yelled again.

Enid looked at the whiny blonde and said, you wouldn't understand, I was so sick of it all, none of them would leave me alone so I snapped. Then Enid looked upon her old friend with an evil glare, so they sent you to take me in, what a joke Enid laughed, and to think I was actually worried about who they were going to send.

Oh really, elodie said. Your not going to take me seriously, that will prove to be a fatal mistake for you I promise, whatever bring it Blondie, I can't let you live now that you know what I did, Enid stated. Just then the two ex best friends began to clash in a fearsome battle that made the bodega parking lot begin to quake.

Each pulling out all the unique moves in their disposals, exhausting each other. Huh,huh,huh,huh, both the girls began gasping for air, give up Enid, I'm taking you in, no way loser your dying tonight Enid yelled. The girls began to clash again, with arrows and demons flying everywhere. The fight raged for about 10 more minutes, then both girls began to look each other In the eyes.

And as they stopped fighting, memories started running through their heads about all the things that they had done together. And they both started to tear up again, in the process dropping their weapons and walking toward each other.

As they reached each other, they dropped down onto the ground and embraced each other in one final hug. But as the hug was thru, both girls stood back up, before quickly collapsing again. But this time something was different. They were both dead,

One girl with a kunai in the back,and the other with an arrow in the back. It was finally over, for both of them, it seemed as if justice had been served either way.

The end.


End file.
